cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
]] Human (ヒューマン Hyūman) is a race found in many clans. The humans of Cray are identical to those found on Earth, but possess magic and advanced technology exceeding that of Earth's. Humans are among the most populous races on Planet Cray, with high representation across most of Cray's clans. Humans play a more major role in some clans than others. In some clans, like Royal Paladin and Gold Paladin, humans make up a majority of the units, including boss units. In other clans, like Oracle Think Tank and Dark Irregulars, humans play a major role but do not dominate. In still more clans, like Kagero and Dimension Police, humans are plentiful but serve as support to the main bosses of the clan (usually dragons). List of Humans Angel Feather Grade 1 *Lightning Charger Dark Irregulars Trigger *Alice of Nightmareland (Heal) *Cursed Doctor (Heal) *Cursed Doctor (V Series) (Heal) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand) *Dee of Nightmareland (Critical) *Hysteric Shirley (Draw) *Hysteric Shirley (V Series) (Draw) *Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw) *Medical Specialist, Vincent (Heal) Grade 0 *Amon's Follower, Barmaid Grace *Devil in Shadow *Enigmatic Assassin *Greedy Hand Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Hateful Cyclone *Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin *Anomalous Esper *Blade Wing Rodbiss *Blade Wing Tyrwhitt *Closet Balloon *Cuticle Breaker, Pavla *Direful Noise *Flag Breaker *Lunatic Masquerade *Rune Weaver *Sweetie Thirteen *Visionary Gemini *Whitefang Wielder *Yellow Bolt *Yellow Bolt (V Series) Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Audios Thunder *Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin *Awful Nail *Blade Wing Sykes *Blue Dust *Blue Dust (V Series) *Cuticle Assassin, Sabina *Dum of Nightmareland *Emblem Master *Flying Librarian *Free Traveler *Frog Knight *Gamboling Psychokiller *Knife Conductor *Icicle Resistant *Psychic of Dust, Izaya *Red Magma *Story Teller *Variants Shutarm Grade 3 *Blade Wing Reijy *Blade Wing Sullivan *Cuticle Killer, Mirche *Dark Lord of Abyss *Earth Gunner *Frosty Steeple *King of Masks, Dantarian *King of Masks, Dantarian (V Series) *Number of Terror *Psychic of Ash, Hadar *Psychic of Storm, Rigil *Queen of Nightmareland, Hartrud *Spread Arson *Terrifying Fist *Wings of Recurrence, Blade Wing Reijy Grade 4 *Casket of Absolute Zero, Rutland Betray *Medical Studies of Extinction, Vincent *Rebellious Retainer of Fresh Blood, Frederick *Sorrowful Slice, Lujairus *Wings of Annihilation, Blade Wing Tibold Dimension Police Trigger *Dimensional Robo Outfitter, Cassie (Heal) *Metalborg Operator, Kilika (Stand) *Masked Police, Guunjoe (Draw) *Operator Girl, Erika (Heal) *Operator Girl, Linka (Stand) *Operator Girl, Reika (Stand) Grade 0 *Dimensional Robo Pilot, Matthew *Warrior of Destiny, Dai Grade 1 *Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka *Magical Inspector Tolbe *Magical Police Quilt *Masked Police, Elvino Grade 2 *Masked Police, Grander *Masked Police, Grander (V Series) *Operator Girl, Mika Grade 3 *Masked Police Leader, Silbard Etranger Trigger *Summer Days at Grand Fest, Try 3 (Critical) Grade 1 *Aisai-chan *Ferald Kingdom, Queen Lyne *Happy Children's Day *Kanae Kumoi *Nang Nopphamat *Scout, Rather Lose Life Than Honesty *Thai Football Lover Grade 2 *Role of Aichi Sendou, Shunya Ohira *Aisai-chan 2017 *Black DAIGO *Golden Knight, Garo *Happy Mother's Day *Role of Kourin Tatsunagi, Suzuko Mimori *KyOn *Legendary Star, DAIGO *Maser Gamer *Pleasure Stride, Izumi Kitta *Pleasure Stride, Mikoi Sasaki *Pleasure Stride, Sora Tokui *Pleasure Stride, Suzuko Mimori *Role of Ren Suzugamori, Toshiyuki Someya *Roselia, Hikawa Sayo *Roselia, Imai Lisa *Roselia, Minato Yukina *Roselia, Shirokane Rinko *Roselia, Udagawa Ako *Suzuko Mimori *Role of Toshiki Kai, Kento *Xcrosz *zbing z. Grade 3 *"Man" *"Man who Cannot be Manipulated" Shuichi Tanaka *Blue Dragon Knight, Garo *Classical Folk Dancer *Fire Leon *Golden Knight, Garo Sho *Happy Father's Day *Kidani Baron *Spiderman Grade 4 *Phra Aphai Mani *Sanctuary Guard DAIGO Genesis Trigger *Drip Witch, Rosemary (Stand) *Lemon Witch, Limonccino (Critical) *Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal) *Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (V Series) (Heal) *Witch of Cherries, Poppy (Draw) *Witch of Great Talent, Laurier (Heal) *Wraith Witch, Sorel (Critical) Grade 0 *Black-feathered Witch, Stevia *Witch of Mice, Koroha *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon Grade 1 *Apple Witch, Cider *Battle Maiden, Touka *Witch of Cats, Cumin *Witch of Cats, Cumin (V Series) *Witch of Frogs, Melissa *Witch of Frogs, Melissa (V Series) *Witch of Fruit of Knowledge, Rooibos *Witch of Oranges, Valencia *Witch of Peaches, Bellini *Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Kotonoha *Battle Maiden, Renge *Battle Maiden, Senri *Black Snake Witch, Chicory *Broom Witch, Callaway *Witch of Amulets, Linden *Witch of Aster, Star *Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine *Witch of Grapes, Grappa *Witch of Owls, Paprika *Witch of Ravens, Chamomile *Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamon Grade 3 *Battle Maiden, Azusa *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica *White Snake Witch, Mint *Witch of Eagles, Fennel *Witch of Pure Star, Anis *Witch of Wolves, Saffron Grade 4 *Sky-dome Battle Maiden, Hanasatsuki *Witch Queen of Accomplishment, Laurier *Witch Queen of Congratulation, Nasturtium *Witch Queen of Holy Water, Clove Gold Paladin Trigger *Ascendant Liberator, Barbtruc (Critical) *Explorer of Good News (Draw) *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) *Flashing Glint Knight (Critical) *Foresight Courier (Draw) *Greeting Drummer (Stand) *Halo Shield, Mark (V Series) (Draw) *Knight of Blue Skies, Shanak (Critical) *Knight of Forceful Fight, Nalnes (Front) *Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie (Stand) *Rustless Knight of Speed Attack (Critical) *Steel Blade Liberator, Alwilla (Critical) *Strike Liberator (Critical) Grade 0 *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph (V Series) *Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido *Genius Liberator, Waltimell *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore *Holy Squire, Enide *Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria *Spring Breeze Messenger *Spring Breeze Messenger (V Series) *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel *Yearning Liberator, Arum *Young Lion Liberator, Romanus Grade 1 *After-glow Liberator, Belinus *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine (V Series) *Blackmane Witch *Butterfly Liberator, Korderia *Counterattack Knight, Digueillus *Crimson Lion Beast, Howell *Crimson Lion Beast, Howell (V Series) *Dawning Knight, Gorboduc *Deathly Silence Liberator, Curdle *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (V Series) *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois *Future Liberator, Llew *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Holy Mage of the Gale *Jumping Street Knight *Knife Throwing Knight, Maleagant *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (V Series) *Knight of Insolation, Carinus *Knight of Morning Light, Horsa *Knight of Morning Shadow, Kimarcus *Knight of Morning Sun, Edadus *Knight of Passion, Torre *Knight of Red Day, Runo *Knight of Sound Health, Cunedagius *Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus *Knight of Vitality, Brennius *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre *Listener of Truth, Dindrane *Listener of Truth, Dindrane (V Series) *May Rain Liberator, Bruno *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue *Player of the Holy Harp, Nimane *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore *Rebellion Liberator, Polyus *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer *Sharp Point Liberator, Gold Lancer *Shield Knight of the Clouds *Silver Fang Witch *Starry Skies Liberator, Guinevere *Sunshine Knight, Jeffrey *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia Grade 2 *Assault Sky Knight *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer *Blaster Blade Liberator *Blaster Blade Spirit *Blaster Dark Spirit *Blue Skies Liberator, Hengist *Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood *Charging Chariot Knight *Citation Liberator, Heli *Flame Wind Lion, Wonder Ezel *Flame Wind Lion, Wonder Ezel (V Series) *Knight of Autumn Light, Regan *Unvarnished Knight, Virargus *Knight of Dawnlight, Jago *Knight of Daylight, Kinarius *All-out Knight, Athels *Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir *Zealous Knight, Gracianus *Knight of Hard-work, Alienor *Knight of Heroism, Tornus *Knight of New Sun, Catillus *Knight of Oblique Sundown, Radion *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus *Knight of Sunny Day, Salonius *Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (V Series) *Knight of the Faint Sun, Marcia *Knight of the Remaining Sun, Henrinus *Knight of Trembling Prowess, Druis *Law-abiding Knight, Cloten *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad (V Series) *Lop Ear Shooter *Lop Ear Shooter (V Series) *Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo *Oath Liberator, Aglovale *Overcast Liberator, Geraint *Providence Strategist *Provision Liberator, Caradocus *Regulation Liberator, Aglovale *Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet *Shower Liberator, Trahern *Sword Principle Liberator, Magnus *Taciturn Liberator, Brennius *Unbending Liberator, Keredic *Wing Blader Knight Grade 3 *Awakening Liberator, Freed *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (V Series) *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel *Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival *Fervor Liberator, Cadven *Flash Fang Liberator, Garmore Excel *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau *Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (V Series) *Holy Edge Knight *Imposing Liberator, Danner *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (V Series) *Knight of Afterglow, Gerard *Knight of Compassionate Light, Bradott *Knight of Endurance, Lucan *Knight of Vigorous Strength, Belanus *Knight of the Scorching Sun, Arvirarkus *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred *Locus Liberator, Asclepius *Murasame Liberator, Coil *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion *Raven-haired Ezel *Raven-haired Ezel (V Series) *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors *Spear-line Liberator, Marius *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis *Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit *Teaching Knight, Hudon *Treasure Liberator, Calogrenant *Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux *Veteran Knight, Danvallo *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore (V Series) *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore Grade 4 *Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel *Fast Chase Golden Knight, Cambell *Golden Knight of Incandescence, Ebraucus *Golden Knight of Gleaming Fang, Garmore *Golden Knight of Links, Celtis Winner *Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit *Master Swordsman of First Light, Gurguit Helios *Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit Kagero Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Barbara (Heal) *Dragon Dancer, Ekaterina (Draw) *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) *Dragon Dancer, Nilda (Stand) *Dragon Dancer, Tara (Heal) *Dragon Dancer, Therese (Heal) *Dragon Knight, Jannat (Critical) *Dragon Knight, Rashid (Critical) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (V Series) (Heal) *Dragon Monk, Kikira (Heal) *Perdition Dancer, Agafia (Heal) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Tovare (Critical) *Sanzou Master, Genjo (Heal) Grade 0 *Dragon Knight, Sadegh *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sahar Grade 1 *Dragon Dancer, Karin *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes *Dragon Dancer, Marcel *Dragon Dancer, Maria *Dragon Knight, Akram *Dragon Knight, Ashgar *Dragon Knight, Burj *Dragon Knight, Burj (V Series Start Deck) *Dragon Knight, Fahim *Dragon Knight, Fallel *Dragon Knight, Gimel *Dragon Knight, Mafdi *Dragon Knight, Mahmit *Dragon Knight, Monireth *Dragon Knight, Nadel *Dragon Knight, Naim *Dragon Knight, Razer *Dragon Knight, Roia *Dragon Knight, Tahir *Dragon Monk Gyokuryu *Dragon Monk, Shinsen *Dragon Partner, Monica *Escort Dragon Attendant, Reas *Follower, Reas *Follower, Reas (V Series) *Perdition Dancer, Anna *Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sattar Grade 2 *Chain-attack Sutherland *Chain-attack Sutherland (V Series) *Cross Shot, Garp *Dilmond of Dragon Spear *Dragon Armored Knight *Dragon Armored Knight (V Series) *Dragon Armored Knight (V Series Start Deck) *Dragon Dancer, Arabella *Dragon Knight, Aleph *Dragon Knight, Berger *Dragon Knight, Dalette *Dragon Knight, Imahd *Dragon Knight, Lotf *Dragon Knight, Mbudi *Dragon Knight, Nadim *Dragon Knight, Nasser *Dragon Knight, Nehalem *Dragon Knight, Nehalem (V Series) *Dragon Knight, Nehalem (V Series Start Deck) *Dragon Knight, Neshat *Dragon Knight, Razer *Dragon Knight, Rulen *Dragon Knight, Shakur *Dragon Knight, Tanaz *Dragon Knight, Ysaar *Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem *Perdition Dragon Knight, Ilham *Perdition Dragon Knight, Nazel *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sabha *Perdition Dragon Knight, Tarayev Grade 3 *Dragon Fang Chain-shots, Sutherland *Dragon Knight, Basuit *Dragon Knight, Jaral *Dragon Knight, Morteza *Dragon Knight, Soheil *Perdition Dancer, Eulalia Grade 4 *Divine Dragon Knight, Abd Salam *Divine Dragon Knight, Mahmud *Divine Dragon Knight, Mustafa *Divine Dragon Knight, Zahm Link Joker Grade 3 *Star-vader, Blaster Joker Murakumo Trigger *Fox Tamer, Izuna (Critical) *Fox Tamer, Izuna (V Series) (Critical) Grade 1 *Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru *Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru (V Series) Narukami Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (V Series) (Front) *Dragon Dancer, Vianne (Stand) *Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin (Stand) *Heaven Rising Brawler, Yohzen (Critical) *Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical) Grade 0 *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu *Eradicator, Ambitious Dragoon *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh *Prodigy Brawler, Kotensho *Spark Kid Dragoon *Spark Kid Dragoon (V Series) *Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki *Whistling Arrow Eradicator, Kosanjou *Wildrun Dragoon Grade 1 *Assault Eradicator, Saikei *Baton Brawler, Sogo *Chain-bolt Dragoon *Conquering Eradicator, Dokkasei *Deadly Eradicator, Ouei *Desert Gunner, Raien *Dragon Dancer, Agatha *Dragon Dancer, Agnes *Dragon Dancer, Anastasia *Dragon Dancer, Bernadette *Dragon Dancer, Fatine *Dragon Dancer, RaiRai *Dragon Dancer, Regina *Dragon Dancer, Stormy *Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh *Lightning Sword Wielding Exorcist Knight *Machinegun Eradicator, Kantou *Partner Edge Dragoon *Red River Dragoon *Red River Dragoon (V Series) *Resonance Hammer Wielding Exorcist Knight *Scathing Electric Spear, Ramzi *Secret Fist Brawler, Kokon *Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki *Sturdy Feet Brawler, Tohkon *Summon Lightning Dancing Princess, Anastasia *Wandering Brawler, Teirin Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei *Blood Axe Dragoon *Brightlance Dragoon *Circular Blade of Strong Lightning, Grizel *Desert Gunner, Kojin *Desert Gunner, Shiden *Desert Gunner, Shoran *Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho *Dragon Dancer, Veronica *Dragon Dancer, Julia *Dragon Knight, Zubayr *Dragon Monk, Ensei *Heat Blade Dragoon *Jaillock Brawler, Kotenka *Military Brawler, Lisei *Plasma Scimitar Dragoon *Shieldblade Dragoon *Spirited Brawler, Kohkin *Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan *Thousand Name Wyvern Knight *Thunder Spear Wielding Exorcist Knight *Thunderstorm Dragoon *Thunderstorm Dragoon (V Series) *Two-sword Eradicator, Koenshak *Violent Brawler, Shuki *Whirlwind Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight *Zoomdive Dragoon Grade 3 *Armed Brawler, Kohiko *Barrage Eradicator, Zion *Blitz-spear Dragoon *Groundbreaking General, Bisham *Jaggy Shot Dragoon *Martial Arts General, Daim *Pole Star Eradicator, Zuitan *Riot General, Gyras *Roaring Thunder Spear, Jalil *Thundering Bow, Zahraa Grade 4 *Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras *True Eradicator, Aconitum Linchu Nova Grappler Trigger *Raizer Crew (Draw) *Three Minutes (Draw) *Three Minutes (V Series) (Draw) Grade 0 *Raizer Pilot, Huey *Tap the Hyper Grade 1 *Rocket Hammer Man *Rocket Hammer Man (V Series) Grade 2 *Bare Knuckle, Arnest *Boomerang Thrower *Boomerang Thrower (V Series) *Cup Bowler *Cup Bowler (V Series) *Magical Gambler *Magical Performer *Magical Spinner Grade 3 *Battledore Fighter Nubatama Grade 4 *Jinx Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi *Secret Message Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Aqua Witch, NeNe (Draw) *Bell-ringing Miko, Ouka (Stand) *Diviner, Sukunahikona (Heal) *Medicinal Miko, Yakushiji (Heal) *Nebula Witch, NoNo (Stand) *Paisley Magus (Critical) *Triangle Magus (Draw) Grade 0 *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Ikutsu-hikone *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki *Little Witch, LuLu *Refined Prodigy, Asahiko *Semilunar Magus *Semilunar Magus (V Series) Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Lollipop *Battle Sister, Omelet *Circle Magus *Circle Magus (V Series) *Cone Magus *Crescent Magus *Cuore Magus (V Series) *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Kumano-kusubi *Diviner, Kuebiko *Emerald Witch, LaLa *Farfalle Magus *Flourishing Trade, Ebisu *Higher Deity Protecting Official, Amatsu-hikone *Imperial Shrine Guard, Nozuchi *Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi *Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai *Miko of Elegance, Fumino *Octagon Magus *One Who Gazes at the Truth *Rapport Miko, Nazuna *Ripis Magus *Ripis Magus (V Series) *Sprout Witch, RoRo *Tetra Magus *Tetra Magus (V Series) Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Chouquette *Battle Sister, Glace *Battle Sister, Mocha *Briolette Magus *Briolette Magus (V Series) *Cuore Magus *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Ame-no-oshiho *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko *Foredoom Miko, Sachi *Imperial Shrine Guard, Akagi *Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha *Miko of the Daybreak Moon, Akizuki *Miko of Spiritual Light, Kinuka *One Advantage Miko, Nanase *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (V Series) *Oracle Agent, Royce *Promise Daughter *Promise Daughter (V Series) *Rectangle Magus *Rhombus Magus *Rhombus Magus (V Series) *Rock Witch, GaGa *Star Rush Wizard *Stellar Magus *Stellar Magus (V Series) *Topaz Witch, PiPi *Yellow Witch, MeMe Grade 3 *Cylindre Magus *Floral Magus *Hexagonal Magus *Hexagonal Magus (V Series) *Imperial Daughter *Imperial Daughter (V Series) *Lady Imperial (Manga only) *Meteor Break Wizard *Miko of the Morning Moon, Haruzuki *Miko of the Treasured Blade, Shizuki *Pentagonal Magus *Pentagonal Magus (V Series) *Ring Magus *Rose Red Witch, CooCoo *Scarlet Witch, CoCo *Scarlet Witch, CoCo (V Series) *Sky Witch, NaNa *Wistaria Witch, ZoZo Grade 4 *Floral Witch Master, MiMi Pale Moon Trigger *Explode Gentle (Stand) *Hoop Magician (Stand) *Hoop Magician (V Series) (Front) *Popcorn Boy (Heal) *Prankster Girl of Mirrorland (Stand) *Psycho Magician, Coulthard (Heal) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge (Stand) Grade 0 *Innocent Magician *Smiling Presenter Grade 1 *Cutie Paratrooper *Dagger Magician, Etty *Egg Juggler *Fire Juggler *Hoop Master *Miracle Tumbler, Lance *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia *Silver Thorn Magician, Colette *Unicycle Tumbler Grade 2 *Card Dealer, Jacqueline *Darkside Princess *Face Magician, Lappin *Magical Boxtreamer *Magical Boxtreamer (V Series) *Silver Thorn Magician, Clemens *Star Magician, Elen *Stripping Shadow Grade 3 *Artilleryman *Artilleryman (V Series) *Barking Dragon Tamer *Barking Dragon Tamer (V Series) *Cracking Beast Tamer *Golden Beast Tamer *Praised Evil Tamer, Mireille *Sword Magician, Sarah Grade 4 *Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana *Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival *Fancy Megatrick, Darklord Princess *Kinesis Megatrick, Coulthard *Parallel Megatrick, Fairfield Royal Paladin Trigger *Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli (Heal) *Blast Knight, Gradaucus (Stand) *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) *Dunesand Knight, Radhud (Stand) *Flash Player, Niviane (Heal) *Flash Shield, Iseult (V Series) (Draw) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) *Knight of Festival (Stand) *Knight of Flash (Critical) *Knight of Pretty Sword (Heal) *Knight of Vibrancy, Lyrrdis (Critical) *Nova Knight, Llew (Critical) *Painful Blow Knight, Gurgitus (Critical) *Sanctuary of Light, Shooting Ray (Critical) *Siren Seeker, Maris (Stand) Grade 0 *Advance Party Seeker, File *Blinking Knight, Millius *Bravery Seeker, Marc *Knight of Exemplary Sword, Lucius *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise *Knight of Discipline, Alectos *Knight of Drawn Sword *Resurgent Knight, Stius *Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer *Shining Knight, Millius *Starting Legend, Ambrosius Grade 1 *Acute Knight, Paris *Archer of Heaven’s Tower *Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard *Flash Shield, Iseult *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Headwind Knight, Selim *Heaven Arrow Seeker, Lunate *Honest Seeker, Cynric *Knight of Battle Preparation, Porrex *Knight of Benevolence, Kay *Knight of Ceremonies, Pil *Knight of Encouragement, Hallborn *Knight of Favorable Odds, Ascanius *Knight of Friendship, Kay *Knight of Friendship, Kay (V Series) *Knight of Heroic Sword, Lucius *Knight of Influence, Ornas *Knight of Powercharge *Knight of Pulsation, Starius *Knight of Quests, Galahad *Knight of Reform, Ladinas *Knight of Reform, Pir *Knight of Respect, Diotius *Knight of Rose, Morgana *Knight of Rose, Morgana (V Series) *Knight of Shield Bash *Knight of Steel Wing *Knight of the Gale, Hudiplus *Knight of Tomahawk *Knight Squire, Allen *Knight Squire, Allen (V Series) *Knight Squire, Allen (V Series Start Deck) *Laurel Knight, Sicilus *Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax *Lunarfang Knight, Felax *Radical Knight, Anil *Radical Knight, Anil (V Series Start Deck) *Rainbow-calling Bard *Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren *Rousing Seeker, Aremil *Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius *Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm *Security Knight, Regius *Seeker, Youthful Mage *Strong Knight, Rounoria *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura *Swordsman of Light, Junos *Sword of Hope, Richard *Sword of Hope, Richard (V Series) *Young Pegasus Knight Grade 2 *Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot *Agreement Seeker, Menprius *Battle Flag Knight, Constance *Beast Knight, Garmore *Blaster Blade *Blaster Blade (No Ability) *Blaster Blade (V Series) *Blaster Blade (V Series No Ability) *Blaster Blade Seeker *Blaster Blade Spirit *Blaster Javelin Normally (manga only) *Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin *Champion of Silence, Gallatin *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus *Conjurer of Mithril *Conjurer of Mithril (V Series) *Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman *Covenant Knight, Randolf *Eagle Knight of the Skies *Eagle Knight of the Skies (V Series) *Eloquent Knight, Gillick *Energetic Knight, Romus *Favored Pupil of Light and Dark, Llew *Flying Swallow Knight, Claus *Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic *Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas *Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi *Herculean Knight, Allobrox *High Dog Breeder, Akane *High Dog Breeder, Akane (V Series) *High Dog Breeder, Seiran *High Dog Breeder, Seiran (V Series) *Knight of Ambuscade, Redon *Knight of Cast *Knight of Dedication, Jeanne *Knight of Devotion, Bergius *Knight of Details, Claudin *Knight of Encouragement, Albion *Knight of Flight, Danius *Knight of Honesty, Carausius *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (V Series) *Knight of Refinement, Benizel *Knight of Resilience, Baldus *Knight of Silence, Gallatin *Knight of Silence, Gallatin (V Series) *Knight of the Harp, Tristan *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad *Knight of Truth, Gordon *Knight of Twin Sword *Knight of Virtue, Bedivere *Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod *Peerless Knight, Livarot *Sanctuary of Light, Determinator *Seeker of Bravery, Ars *Skillful Knight, Jedd *Swordsman of Light, Ahmes *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Javelin Larousse *Transmigration Knight, Brede *Uncompromising Knight, Ideale *Waterback Knight, Le Meace *Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam Grade 3 *Aggregate Knight, Firno *Aggregate Knight, Firno (V Series Start Deck) *Alfred Early *Alfred Early (V Series) *Blaster Blade Burst *Blaster Blade Exceed *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *Conspicuous Knight, Concianus *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin *Exculpate the Blaster *Exculpate the Blaster (V Series) *Fang of Light, Garmore *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia *Forthright Seeker, Egbert *Gifted Knight, Emrys *Higher Deity Knight, Altmile *King of Knights, Alfred *King of Knights, Alfred (V Series) *King of Knights, Ezzell *King of Knights' Vanguard, Ezzell *King of Saints, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred (Manga only) *King's Adjutant Knight, Galehaut *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas *Knight of Conviction, Bors *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse *Knight of Frevor, Hector *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad *Knight of Greatspear *Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile *Knight of Heavy Strike, Dibatere *Knight of Light Order *Knight of Mastery, Glenus *Knight of Persistence, Fulgenius *Knight of Sincerity *Knight of the Crescent Moon, Gratia *Knight of the Explosive Axe, Gornement *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc *Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv *Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath *Mace of Pledge, Iasius *Majesty Lord Blaster *Militaristic Knight, Marianus *Model Knight, Orhan *Monarch Sanctuary Alfred *Mystical Hermit *New Style Blaster, Llew *Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain *Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude *Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern *Splitting Seeker, Brutus *Swordsman of Light, Picos *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Grade 4 *Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile *Blazing Sword, Fides *Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver *Divine Knight of Condensed Light, Olbius Avalon *Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel *Divine Knight of Lore, Selfes *Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus *Divine Knight of Valor, Halbwachs *Golden Knight of Gleaming Fang, Garmore *Immortal Holy Sword, Fides *Messianic Lord Blaster *Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade *Transcending the Heavens, Altmile *Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius Shadow Paladin Trigger *Dark Shield, Mac Lir (V Series) (Draw) *Knight of Craving, Brian (Stand) *Knight of Ironcluster, Craiftine (Stand) *Leaping Knight, Ligan Lumna (Critical) *Tactician of Godly-calculations, Orphe (Draw) Grade 0 *Bassinet Knight, Oscar *Commanding Knight, Gnesa *Crisis Revenger, Fritz *Fractious Knight, Aldan *Frontline Revenger, Claudas *Knight of Craving, Brian *Knight of Meditation, Mac Nessa *Lingering Night Revenger, Conrad *Pedigree Knight, Tigresse *Promising Knight, David Grade 1 *Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint *Battle Instinct Revenger, Lifecher *Black Chain Spirit Dance Formation, Kahedin *Blaster Dagger *Blaster Dagger (V Series) *Blaster Javelin *Blaster Javelin (V Series) *Blitz Knight, Bolfri *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir *Draglancer, Daellad *Dragsaver, Esras *Knight of Darkness, Rugos (V Series) *Knight of Red Flash, Ferdiad *Knight of Resistance, Limwris *Knight of Sagacity, Gonvar *Puzzled Owlner, Clothru *Revenger of Vigor, Maur *Self-control Revenger, Rakia *Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer *Transient Revenger, Masquerade Grade 2 *Adroit Revenger, Teyrnon *Assist Owlner, Maighneis *Black Chain Flame Dance Formation, Hoel *Blade-proof Knight, Youghal *Blaster Axe *Blaster Axe (V Series) *Blaster Dark *Blaster Dark (V Series) *Blaster Dark Revenger *Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" *Blaster Dark Spirit *Blaster Rapier *Blaster Rapier (V Series) *Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint *Cursed Lancer *Cursed Lancer (V Series) *Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu *Darkness Maiden, Macha *Darkness Maiden, Macha (V Series) *Darkness Revenger, Rugos *Dragwizard, Morfessa *Fair Knight, Gwawl *Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan *Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart *Knight of Brawn, Grosne *Knight of Darkness, Rugos *Knight of Entrancement, Cailte *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona (V Series) *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade *Knight of Selection, Fergus *Knight of Solemnity, Balberith *Nullity Revenger, Masquerade *Overcoming Revenger, Rukea *Scornful Knight, Gyva *Sweep Owlner, Cethlenn *Tragic Knight, Cathbad *Triple Dark Armor *Unorthodox Shield, Mac Lir *Witch of Godly-speed, Emel Grade 3 *Ambitious Spirit Revenger, Cormack *Blaster Dark "Diablo" *Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid *Fiery Knight, Loeg *Knight of Purgatory, Skull Face *Knight of Scramble, Edern *Knight of Serial Blade, Diarmud *Knight of Severity, Dubdrenn *Overbearing Knight, Gilvaese *Pulverize Knight, Daman *The Dark Dictator *The Dark Dictator (V Series) *Whirlwind of Darkness, Vortimer "Diablo" Grade 4 *Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter *Dark Knight, Irgahn Vert *Dragprincipal, Morfessa Spike Brothers Grade 0 *Baby Face Izaac *Dudley Littleroad *Prospective Starkie *Psychic Mel Grade 1 *Wonder Boy (V Series) Tachikaze Trigger *Ancient Dragon Flame Maiden (Critical) *Savage Aggressor (Critical) *Savage Healer (Heal) *Savage Notice (Draw) *Savage Shaman (Heal) *Savage Shaman (V Series) (Heal) Grade 0 *Savage Patriarch Grade 1 *Savage Conjurer *Savage Foxy *Savage Guardian *Savage Heroine *Savage Illuminator *Savage Lancer *Savage Magus *Savage Mystique *Savage Trooper *Savage Warrior Grade 2 *Ancient Dragon Twin Axe Warrior *Savage Archer *Savage Destroyer *Savage Raider *Savage Ranger *Savage Warlock Grade 3 *Savage Head *Savage Hunter *Savage King *Savage King (V Series) *Savage Sorcerer *Savage War Chief The Mask Collection Trigger *Albino Monkey Mask (Stand) *Assassination Machine, Steel Bear Mask (Stand) *Beautiful Maiden of Makal, Geisha Mask (Heal) *Black Elephant Mask (Critical) *Blooming White, Flowering Grass Mask (Heal) *Candle Mask (Stand) *Deity of Liberation, Angel Mask (Stand) *Dragon Mask (Critical) *Insect Mask (Heal) *Jungle Warrior, Lion Mask (Critical) *Moon Mask (Draw) *Noble Oyster Mask (Draw) *Peaceful Flowering Grass Mask (Heal) *Silent Candle Mask (Draw) *Skit-loving Cherry Blossom Mask (Critical) *Soaring Insect Mask (Stand) *Spider Mask (Draw) *Strict Bell Mask (Critical) *Turtle Mask (Heal) Grade 0 *Adventurer of Haya, Boar Mask *Baozi Mask *Cherry Blossom Mask *Fighter Who Never Stops Practicing, Sumo Mask *Striving Green Tea Worm Mask Grade 1 *Advisor of Makal, Geisha Mask *Albino Crow Mask *Angel Mask Who Watches Over from the Heaven *Apple Mask SD *Assassin of Haya, Spider Mask *Bird Wholly in Red, Red Crow Mask *Black Elephant Mask with Great Authority *Boar Mask *Cherry Blossom Mask Who Loves Novelty *Cold Moon Mask *Diamond Crown Mask *Doll Mask with Multiple Personality *Enlightened Turtle Mask *Freedom-loving Kangaroo Mask *Futuristic Drone Mask *Green Tea Worm Mask SD *Intelligent Apple Mask *Leopard Mask *Pancake Mask *Pirate Mask *Pony Mask *Steel Bear Mask SD *Wizard Mask *Samurai Mask Grade 2 *Beautiful Diamond Crown Mask *Beloved Pony Mask *Black Crow Mask *Drone Mask *Famous Leader, Lion Mask *Flowering Grass Mask *Giant Mask *Hunter Mask *Jaguar Mask *Knight of Makal, Samurai Mask *Mischievous Warrior Albino Monkey Mask *Oracle of Maskelamek, Turtle Mask *Panda Mask *Pirate Mask SD *Powerful Insect Mask *Regulator of Makal, Bell Mask *Squirrel Mask *Street Performer of Haya, Kangaroo Mask *Victorious Fighter, Baozi Mask Grade 3 *Apple Mask *Bee Mask *Durian Mask *Durian Mask "The Legend" *Green Tea Worm Mask *Heaven Message Recipient, Dragon Mask *Kangaroo Mask *King of Haya, Jaguar Mask *Leader of Rebellion Troop, Black Crow Mask *Little Duck Mask *Panda Mask SD *Port City Guardian, Oyster Mask *Reaper Mask *Red Crow Mask *Sumo Mask "The Fighter" Grade 4 *Armor of Heavenly Deity, Jaguar Mask *Bee Mask SD *Bomber of Makal, Baozi Mask *Durian Mask "The Fighter" *Furious Dragon Mask *Giant Mask SD *Knight of Haya, Black Crow Mask *Legendary Gunman, Durian Mask *Little Duck Mask "The Rocker" *Loris Mask *Queen of Makal, Sumo Mask *Steel Bear Mask *Sumo Mask *White Mage, Albino Crow Mask List of Anti-Support Etranger Grade 3 *"Man" Trivia Humans along with insects are the only race found on both Cray and Earth. Category:Human Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Kagero Category:Tachikaze Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Nova Grappler Category:Dimension Police Category:Gold Paladin Category:Narukami Category:Etranger Category:Angel Feather Category:Link Joker Category:Pale Moon Category:Spike Brothers Category:Race